1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for absorbing frontal collision energy of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a structure for absorbing frontal collision energy of a vehicle capable of efficiently dispersing and absorbing collision energy generated when the vehicle undergoes a frontal collision or a lateral collision at a front side thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a bumper assembly for a vehicle refers to a shock absorbing device that is installed at a front side and a rear side of a vehicle body so as to absorb impact to ensure safety for occupants and minimize deformation of the vehicle body when the vehicle collides with other vehicles or a stationary object.
In the bumper assembly, bumper beams, which are disposed at a front side and a rear side of a vehicle in a width direction of the vehicle, are mounted to side members of the vehicle body through both crash boxes, an impact absorber for absorbing impact force is installed at a front side of the bumper beam, and the bumper beams and the impact absorber are covered by a bumper cover.
The impact absorber, which is also referred to as an energy absorber, is correspondingly attached to a front surface of the bumper beam, and installed to be covered by the bumper cover.
However, in the case of the bumper assembly of the related art, which has been described above, an occupant cabin is deformed because collision energy between the side member, the crash box, and the bumper beam is not properly dispersed when the vehicle undergoes a small overlap (lateral) collision, and thereby, there is a problem in that the risk of injury to the occupants is increased.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.